RAID (redundant array of independent disks) is a data storage virtualization technology that combines multiple physical disk drive components into a single logical unit for the purposes of data redundancy, performance improvement, or both. Some existing RAID configurations utilize disks having equal physical size. Thus, when a disk in a RAID array fails, it is typically replaced with a similarly sized disk. However, due to advancements in technology, disks are increasing in size and reliability. Therefore, replacement disks may be larger than the disks they are replacing. However, with existing techniques, if a RAID array has disks of unequal size, such arrays are constrained by the size of the smallest disk in the array, and space on larger disks is wasted.